


20 Random Facts about Kakashi

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Random Facts about Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Kakashi

1\. Kakashi never had any relationship with Obito. At that time in his life he was too busy trying to impress his crush, Minato.

2\. He hated Kushina from the moment he heard her name come from Minato’s lips so lovingly.

3\. He didn’t hate his father for what he had done… he hated the man for not accepting him as being a homosexual.

4\. He received his first copy of Icha-Icha from Minato.

5\. He started wearing his mask due to a severe case of Acne.

6\. He still wears the mask out of habit and to irritate the hell out of people (namely Naruto)

7\. He remained a virgin until he was 20 years of age due to Minato’s death.

8\. He has never ‘hit on’, ‘made out’, nor had ‘sexual relations’ with any of his students. He waited until they were out of his care and old enough before approaching Naruto. After all Orochimaru is the pedophile not he.

9\. Due to his inability to stop reading Icha-Icha books he holds the world record for the most sexless nights on the couch.

10\. He loves pranks.

11\. His best prank to date is when he slipped a Cup Nude into Naruto’s supply of Cup Ramen.

12\. His second best prank was when he replaced all of Genma’s senbons with Pocky.

13\. His secret weakness is triple chocolate cheesecake.

14\. He actually enjoys his competitions with Gai. After all it gives him a chance to humiliate the Green Beast.

15\. His longest relationship to date was a three-year relationship with Iruka, thus the reason for his current world record.

16\. His biggest fear is dying in bed with a woman… he would much prefer to die in bed with a guy. (Preferably while in action.)

17\. He has been trying to talk Jiraiya into doing an Icha-Icha Yaoi edition and an Icha-Icha Yuri edition (for his best friend Anko) for YEARS.

18\. The reason he comes through the window at Tsunade’s office is so he can make a quick get away if she starts to hit on him…again.

19\. He has never been a Uke, though he would be willing to give it a try if he managed to ‘snag’ Naruto.

20\. His favorite past time is performing 1,000 Years of pain on Naruto.


End file.
